


In Which Karkat Vantas Tries To Be Romantic And It Utterly Fails

by acrimoniousArbitrator (VantasticShooshPaper)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Suicidal Thoughts, Valentine's Day, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantasticShooshPaper/pseuds/acrimoniousArbitrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had written this the day before Valentine's but ended up being really late with the posting. Anyway, enjoy your not-so-happy Valentine's fic. </p>
<p>Today was the big day, yes, he knew it was very much cheesy all of this but Karkat Vantas was going to celebrate Valentine's Day and no one could stop him. Except maybe....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Vantas Tries To Be Romantic And It Utterly Fails

     Your name is Karkat Vantas and right now you were wondering how you could possibly be so stupid. You knew he wasn’t the slightest bit interested in cliche valentine’s romance but you were a sucker for it and god damn were you going to make it happen. You were going to strew red hearts all over the walls, scribble “I love you” in your neatest handwriting and heck, you would have made a trail of rose petals if you so wished. Yeah, it was cheesy as fuck but you loved it and you were going to make him love it at least for this day. You were determined. No, Karkat Vantas was going to succeed today.

     Except you didn’t expect to have your heart ripped out from your chest and crushed right in front of your very eyes in the calmest and coldest way possible. The words were suppressed in your throat and you choked on them. Previous and present gifts thrown around and fucking slaughtered, classic red and too bright pink decorations torn down and ripped. Your face tear stained from just thinking about the argument you practically begged not to go into. It was to be expected and frankly it wasn’t even the worst part of this hellride of an adventure to gut wrenching heartbreak.

     No, what you didn’t expect was for you to still be tortured by this repeated scene several days later. It haunted you as much as he did. He was the ghost of your past and oh did he love showing how much of a fucking failure you were on that day. Your own troubling anxiety made you doubt your very existence as his boyfriend and he concluded the fact that you were horrible. You didn’t see yourself stuffy nosed and still very much tear stained with blankets covering every inch of your body as you waited for time to just take you and end your suffering already. You didn’t think you’d be tossing whatever he owned that stayed in your room into a generic brown box meant to be dropped off without his notice the next day. You didn’t picture seeing him walk out the door and slamming it shut before you could try to make it up. You knew then, or at least some part of you, that things wouldn’t have gone better even if you had caught up to him.

    Now, you had sat down with shattered pieces of a glass heart in your hand which you continued to stare at with a blank expression. You almost wanted to laugh, it was the perfect metaphorical example of your own and it made you all the more pitiable. Throughout the many years the two of you were together, you guessed, he grew tired of having to constantly reassure you every god damned time you said something or even discussed anything on the topic of romance. You couldn’t blame him. You wouldn’t like walking into a relationship and suddenly seeing a needy little piece of shit replacing the boyfriend you had thought you knew. You saw hints of it even, how he pushed you aside when you needed him most and maybe you should mad at his actions but you couldn’t. You couldn’t find yourself getting mad at him even though he had infuriated you many times before. It was your fault. It was all your fault and you knew it.

So much for a happy and romantic valentine’s day, right? 


End file.
